Jaune Arc: Blood Angel
by Ghastly spec
Summary: After being abandoned by those he trusted, and shunned by the students of Beacon, Jaune Arc leaves to find his own path. But is grievously injured. He is saved, and discovers his heritage, and the true Chaos of the world. Something dark is coming to Remnant, and only Jaune and the Blood Angels have a chance of stopping it. Can Jaune overcome his pain and hate to save all of Remnant
1. New Beginnings

**(A/N) So I recently got into playing Warhammer 40k and got real interested in the Blood Angels and after reading The Lost Sons by OculilImperator, I decided to have my own go at a Warhammer/RWBY crossover.**

 **The basis of this story is that Remnant is under the Imperium's rule but when they sent the Imperial Guard to colonize it, they people on Remnant at that time refused to simply bow down and after negotiation, agreed to leave Remnant in the Imperium, but they were to rule as they pleased so long as it caused no issue for the rest of the Imperium. The Blood Angels were sent to Remnant along with the Adeptus Mechanicus to use make some use of the materials Remnant had.**

 **The Arc family after the Great War decided to join the Blood Angels, and during the time Ozpin, Glynda, Oobleck, Port, and STRQ were students, There were Dante and Lemartes Arc; Twin brothers of the Arc Family and sons of Sanguinius himself. After their time in Beacon(which I might make a separate story on later), they joined the Blood Angels where, as known, Lemartes falls to the Black Rage and Dante becomes Chapter Master.**

 **The main focus of this story is on Jaune, however. After Jaune is shunned by the students of Beacon for his falsified transcripts, he decides to leave Beacon academy on his own. After traveling through the Emerald Forest in his attempt to leave Beacon, he is severely injured and is found by a Blood Angels Scout Squad sent to patrol the forest. Jaune is then sent to the Blood Angel's base of operations to be tended and have the implants placed for him to become a Space Marine.**

 **These events will be better explained as the story progresses, and Jaune learns more about the Universe and tries to hold back the Red Thirst/Black Rage.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story and let's see if I can make this idea work.**

* * *

 **Location: Blood Angels Base, Medical Wing.  
**

Belisarius Cawl monitors Jaune's body as the implants are being placed and secured for the upgrades. As this is happening, Commander Dante Arc walks into the room with his signature golden armor, the face on his mask remaining as still as ever, and betraying no emotion of the man underneath. "

How is he?" Dante asks, nodding his head towards the boy in the medical room being operated on.

Belisarius ponders his answer for a moment before speaking. "He is well. The procedure is progressing as planned. No issues have come up as of yet." Belisarius replied with his robotic voice due to the extensive modifications done over the centuries to make him more machine than man, leaving almost no trace of his human origin.

Dante nods in reply before turning to walk out of the room. "Continue as planned, notify me when he awakens, We need to begin his training as soon as he can."

Belisarius turns away from Dante to face Jaune again. "Understood, Chapter Master." Belisarius replies before returning to his work.

Outside the room, Dante calls for a transport to Beacon Academy. His Sanguinary Guard at his side as he makes his way to the Stormraven-Class Gunship that will be transporting him to Beacon.

* * *

 **Location: Beacon Academy, Headmaster's Office  
**

Ozpin stands from his chair to look out the window of his office. Looking out to the scenery before him, he notices a golden aircraft flying towards the Academy. He immediately notified Glynda Goodwitch to greet them at the Airdock and escort them to his office. Sitting back down at his desk, he sips from his ever-present mug before sighing and preparing for the meeting to come.

Ozpin had been expecting this meeting ever since the discovery of Jaune's injured body being found in the Emerald Forest one week after his disappearance from Beacon Academy. Ever since it was publicly revealed that Jaune Arc used false transcripts to join Beacon, he had been outcast by the student populous, even being abandoned by his own team and Team RWBY.

He just hoped that it wouldn't have happened so soon. With the issue of the Maidens, and the Darkness growing, the last thing Ozpin needed was a problem with the Blood Angels. Rubbing his forehead, he sips from his coffee once more and awaits the arrival of whoever was sent from the Blood Angels to meet with him.

* * *

 **Location: Beacon Airdock**

Glynda stood at the Airdock waiting for the Golden ship to land. Once it landed, four tall men, clad in golden armor resembling angels with pure white wings walked off the airship in their formation, holding their great Glaives Encarmine in their hands.

After the stepped off the ship, they took their position on either side of the entrance to the ship, two on each side saluting. From the ship stepped off a man in similar armor, but this soldier's armor had far more wear-and-tear from the decades of use, but still had its glorious, white wings. The helmet also resembled the face of their great Primarch, Sanguinus.

The man in the middle continued to walk forward, with the other four soldiers following behind him on either side. They stood in front of Glynda and she had to repress a shudder at the sheer sight of them due to their intimidating height and prowess.

The man in the front saluted to Glynda before speaking. "I am here to speak with Headmaster Ozpin. We have quite a bit to talk about." the armored man said in his calm, but mature voice that Glynda did not fully recognize.

"Yes, follow me." She quickly said before turning to lead them to Ozpin's office. The five men following behind her without another word. As they walked through the halls of the academy, students stopped to see the five golden-clad men following the headmistress in awe at the sight before them.

Blood angels are known by all in Remnant, as students learn about them in the Hunstmen academies, but it is a rare sight to see them, let alone the highly-honored Sanguinary Guard.

After some time walking, they arrived at the elevator that would lift them to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

 **Location: Beacon Academy, Headmaster's Office**

The door to Ozpin's office opens as six figures walk into the room and near the desk. Glynda Goodwitch takes her place next to the Headmaster's desk while the four men in Angel-like armor stand at the door, the man in the more decorated armor settles to stand in front of the desk.

Ozpin takes a sip from his mug and looks up to face the golden-clad man in the middle of the group. "Dante, a pleasure to see you again. It has been quite some time." Ozpin calmly says to the man standing in front of him.

The man now identified as Dante takes off his helmet and places it on the desk before looking up to face Ozpin with a glare.

"Let's skip the pleasantries. You know why I'm here." Commander Dante states brusquely.

"I am. And I want you to know that I did not intend for this to happen. None of the staff here at Beacon expected him to leave the academy on his own, let alone into the Emerald Forest in the middle of the night." Ozpin tried to reason.

Dante scoffed. "And nobody was patrolling the academy grounds, the forest, or had any cameras that were actively monitored?" He asked with a stern look.

Ozpin thought for a moment about how to answer the question, know that the wrong response could make the situation worse than it already was.

Noticing the lack of reply, Dante stood straight and looked down at Ozpin. "Considering how calculating you are, always wanting to have every variable under your sight and control, I would expect more. And this monumental failure on both your part, and the entire Beacon staff caused my son to nearly die!" Dante's voice raised as the continued the sentence, slamming his hand on the desk at the final part, causing a dent and spiderweb cracks to form.

Both Ozpin, Glynda, and the four Sanguinary Guardsmen flinched as the sound of Commander Dante's hand hitting the desk. Glynda was shocked but moved forward towards Dante to be in range if she needed to strike him down, but before she could, Ozpin held a hand up to stop her.

"As soon as we realized that Mr. Arc was missing, we sent out search parties to locate him and return him to Beacon as quickly and efficiently as possible. We did not just sit back and let fate take its course." Ozpin attempted to explain to an infuriated Dante.

Dante slammed his hand on the desk once more and got in Ozpin's face before shouting. "WELL YOUR BEST WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH. MY SON NEARLY DIED BECAUSE OF YOUR INCOMPETENCE AND INABILITY TO CONTROL YOUR STUDENTS, AS WELL AS YOUR INABILITY TO PROPERLY OVERSEE ALL AREAS OF THE ACADEMY!"

Dante inhaled deeply before sharply exhaling. "Jaune is being implanted as we speak. Within the next week he will begin his Space Marine training."

Glynda gasped in shock while Ozpin's eyes widened at the revelation. Glynda immediately stomped up to Dante before going off on a tirade.

"That is inhumane! How could you even possibly consider forcing such grievous modifications onto ANYBODY, let alone a CHILD!" Glynda begins to shout at Dante.

"This is wrong in every way, Jaune should be-" Glynda was cut off before she could continue by Dante turning to face her.

"Jaune should be where I place him, or where he chooses to be. You as well as all of Beacon have proven to be incapable of controlling your students, so how can I expect for you to be able to train him to a point of competence? Jaune will undergo training with Astorath and Brother Corbulo until I deem fit. Once that it over, he will return to Beacon to complete his training under careful watch from my own chosen Chaplain. There is no debate on this." Commander Dante gives his final verdict before grabbing his helmet and placing it on, then turning to leave the room.

"Wait! Dante, please reconsider this. It is a highly dangerous choice, Jaune is not ready for that kind of training." Ozpin tried to reason with Dante to prevent what was coming.

Commander Dante ignored Ozpin, stepping into the elevator, followed by his Sanguinary Guard as the descended back to ground level. The five golden-clad men then made their way back to their ship to return to their base of operations.

* * *

 **Location: Unknown**

Astorath was moving about his hidden reclusiam attending to the work he has as the High Chaplain of the Blood Angels. Outside of his reclusiam are the Erelim, dark counterparts of the great Sanguinary Guard.

The erelim wear the same armor as their holy bretheren, but the armor of the Erelim shows no special markings other than the Blood Angels symbol on their shoulders. The entirety of their armor is a dark black, as are their wings. their eyes an eternally glowing dark crimson. The erelim stand guard just outside of the High Chaplain's hidden reclusiam, protecting it as the man within tends to the work that must be done. The location of this reclusiam is known to none beside Astorath himself and the Chapter Masters of the Blood Angels and their Successor Chapters.

While working, Astorath felt the beginning of the Black Rage's effects on a new Blood Angels brother. He knew this was from the gene-seed being implanted, but was still worried as he knew who was receiving this new gene-seed, along with the dark flaw that follows.

This though reminded him of the man that sleeps, only awoken when needed for war, to lead the Death Company; men lost to the Black Rage's effects and turned to nothing more than mindless killers to their final redemption and reward for their great sacrifices.

This man was Lemartes Arc, a valiant soldier who fell to the Black Rage, but was able to hold back its madness and maintain his sanity. When Astorath was about to give him the Emperor's Peace, Lemartes had refused it, stating that he still had a purpose on this world. He demanded to live so that he could continue to slay the Emperor's enemies. Astorath had regained a hope he had long ago lost that maybe the Blood Angels could overcome the great flaw known as the Black Rage.

Astorath immediately continued working with renewed fervor at the tasks at hand. He also was prepared for Dante's arrival to discuss the training of his son, the young Jaune Arc.

* * *

 **Location: Blood Angels Base, Halls of the Damned**

In the halls, screams could be heard from the damned soldiers inside. Lost to the Black Rage, screaming from the torment it wreaks upon their souls, being forced to see the final moments of their great Primarch, Sanguinius before he was slain by the traitorous Primarch, Horus.

Far in the back of the Halls, in a single cell, is a Chaplain. This Chaplain holds great power in both his physical prowess, and his mental fortitude. Lemartes Arc rests in stasis, waiting to be awoken for the next bloody battle where he will lead his Death Company Brothers to the glorious deaths they deserve for the sacrifices they have made for the good of the Galaxy.

Lemartes was awoken from his Stasis, and he sat in the single bench at the back of him cell, awaiting for the High Chaplain, Astorath, to send him to the next great conflict. While waiting, stared at his hand, the same hands that have brought death to countless Orkz, Traitorous Heretics, Xenos, and Monsters of the Chaos. He clenched his fists in anticipation for what was to come, and prayed to the Emperor that he would be able to stop whatever was coming.

* * *

 **Location: Blood Angels Base, Medical Wing**

About 14 hours have passed since the completion of Jaune Arc's implantation of the artificial organs and other modifications of the Space Marines. Jaune lied in the bed of the Medical bay, resting as the effects of the anesthetics wear off. In the observation room, Belisarius stood, watching over the Young Arc, with his mechanical parts quietly whirring as they always do, moving slightly to and fro every so often as they always have, praying to both the Omnissiah and the Emperor that the boy has fate on his side for once. Cawl then turns and activates his communications systems that he implanted into himself long ago during his transformation to a Mechanical Being and notifies Commander Dante that the modification have been completed, and the boy should awaken soon.

* * *

 **Location: Blood Angels Base, Medical Wing.**

 **Time Lapse: 24 Hours.  
**

Jaune's eyes open slowly, the bright, blinding lights of the Medical Wing shining into his eyes, causing him to squint and attempt to cover his eyes. As he regains his consciousness, Jaune notices that he can hear far better than before, hearing the smallest whirs of the machinery in the room ever so clearly. Moving his hands away from his eyes, he notices that his vision is also much clearer, and more detailed than it used to be. Looking down at his body, he also notices that he has grown quite a bit from what he remembers.

Hearing a sound come from the door, he jerks his head to look at the entryway to the room he is in, and notices a man with Golden Armor walk in. Behind this man, is a being that seems to be completely robotic, the being was large, almost entirely mechanical, and had multiple robotic tendrils with claws, lights, and other tools protruding from its body.

The man clad in gold looks at Jaune before speaking. "Come, We have much to prepare you for, Soldier."

* * *

Commander Dante Arc: Chapter Master of the Blood Angels, Jaune Arc's father.

Lemartes Arc: Chaplain of the Death Company, Jaune Arc's Uncle, Dante Arc's brother.

Astorath the Grim: High Chaplain of the Blood Angels, given the duty of slaying Death Company Brothers who survive a battle to give them the peace they have earned.

Belisarius Cawl: High Priest of the Adeptus Mechanicus, and in charge of the functions of the Adeptus Mechanicus on Remnant.

Black Rage: A flaw in the Gene-Seed of the Blood Angels, causing soldiers of this Chapter and all its Successor Chapters to have visions of their Great Primarch, Sanguinius in his final moments before his death, sending the soldier into a crazed madness, viewing everyone around him except for his fellow Blood Angels as soldiers of Horus, the great Traitor. Those who fall to the Black Rage in the field are stripped of all weapons except their Chainsword, their armor is painted black, and they are sent to slay as many enemies as possible before their death. The Death Company's rage makes them able to shrug off wounds that would leave any other Space Marine down. The only way to stop the Death Company is to slay them, or have a Chaplain such as Lemartes or Astorath guide their rage.

Blood Angels: Chapter of the Space Marines stationed on Remnant to guard it and the Adeptus Mechanicus that operate on this planet.

Adeptus Mechanicus: Beings who have long forgone their human forms for mechanically superior bodies through centuries of modificiation, these being are more machine than man, tasked with creating the armament of the Imperium, as well as producing more Space Marines with the implants required.

 **(A/N) I hope this goes well. I've had this idea in mind for months and finally decided to act on it. Please R &R, and if you have any questions or advice/recommendations, feel free to PM me. **

**This story obviously deviates quite greatly from the actual Lore, but it's something I wanted to try out. The idea for this story is for Jaune to develop as a Space Marine, while trying to hold back the Black Rage, as well as overcome the pain and hatred for the people he had once called friends while a dark enemy comes to Remnant, seeking its destruction.**


	2. Time to Train

(A/N) **So the story seems to have some positive reception so far. One review had said that I need to touch up a bit more on the Lore. I plan on doing so, but as the story progresses so it feels smooth rather than a bunch of information being dropped on you at once.**

 **Chapter 1 was intended to be a small pilot chapter. All it was meant to show was the meeting between Ozpin and Dante, as well as a bit of information on Lemartes and Astorath. These are some of the main characters of this story, as they will be training Jaune to be a Space Marine soldier. But do expect more information to be explained during Jaune's training. This way I can explain more about the Blood Angels, the Death Company, The Chaos, Heretics, Xenos, and the Imperium in more detail for your viewing pleasure. Another thing is I am still new to this whole writing thing, so I'm getting into my groove with all of this.**

 **As I've said before, I hope you all enjoy the story. Let's make it a good one.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

 _"Telecommunications"_

 **"Demonic Speech"**

 **'Demonic Thought"**

* * *

 **Location: Blood Angels Base, Halls. Jaune's PoV  
**

I cautiously followed the the man in gold and the mechanical being through the halls of wherever they were. Along the way, the man in gold, now known as his father, Dante Arc, had told me some details about where we were. Dad told me that we were in the base of some army called the Blood Angels, and apparently they are the military that guard Remnant when the Huntsman and armies of the Four Kingdoms fail.

They operate under the command of Dante himself and the Inquisition. The mechanical being with us is Belisarius Cawl, the High Priest of the Mars Forgeworld, sent here to Remnant to oversee operations of the Adeptus Mechanicus. Dad didn't explain much, telling me that the person we are going to will teach me more as I progress in my "Training". I asked my father how I got here, and what happened to me.

"You were found in the Emerald Forest, beaten and dying. You were returned here to be medically cared for and upgraded. You will not be returning to Beacon. At least not yet." He explained briefly. Though now I wonder what he meant by 'Upgraded'. I asked him about it earlier, but he said it would be explained better at a later date.

Sometime during our journey to ...wherever we are going, Belisarius Cawl had split up from us, apparently he had some work to do. After a while of walking, we arrived in some sort of training arena. It was large, probably larger than all of the training rooms in Beacon put together. The thought of Beacon souring my mood. 'I thought I could trust them.' I thought angrily. Looking around the room, I noticed all the soldiers training. They were massive, but thinking back on it, I'm almost as tall as them somehow. 'I could have sworn I was shorter not too long ago.' The men also wore red armor, which seems to be the theme of this place.

Walking further into the room, a man in more decorated armor than the rest of the men walked towards my dad and saluted before shouting.

"COMMANDER DANTE HAS ENTERED THE TRAINING BAY! STAND AT ATTENTION!" What I assume is the Captain bellowed. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and saluted to Dad. It was an impressive sight. Dad saluted in return before talking to the Captain about the status of all the trainees.

After about ten or so minutes, Dad finished talking with the Captain and we continued on our way to wherever he was taking me. Before long, we arrived in a secluded area of the Base. In the back of the room was not a man, but Death Himself. His large, black wings obscured my view of the rest of him, but his axe, I could practically FEEL the aura of darkness and death that it radiated. The man himself gave off the same feeling. I could tell he has killed many with that axe.

The man before us turned around and seeing the rest of him really did give off a terrifying impression. His armor was blood red, like everybody here. But that isn't what caught my attention, what I couldn't look away from was his glowing red eyes and his pale skin. This man looked like the Reaper of Death.

The man in front of us saluted to my Dad before speaking. "Chapter Master." He said simply.

Dad saluted in return. "Astorath. How have you been?" He asked the man now identified as Astorath.

"I am doing as good as can be expected. Work has been piling in with the situation involving Gabriel Seth and the Flesh Tearers, as well as the an increase of brothers succumbing to The Flaw." Astorath explained.

Dad winced after hearing what Astorath said, apparently this Gabriel Seth guy is an issue. 'What is the flaw?' I thought to myself. I doubt either of them would explain it if I asked right now. Cutting off my inner monologue, I returned to listening to Dad and Astorath converse with one-another.

"Well, I will be leaving, I have work to do concerning the recent issue that came up in Northern Vacuo. Best of luck, Jaune. You'll need it with Astorath." Dad warned before turning and leaving. I watched him leave, anxiety settling in my stomach as I realize what was about to happen. I slowly turned to face Astorath.

"Let us begin, Child. Do know that I will not show any mercy in your training. You are being held to the highest expectations and I expect you to meet them or exceed them, understood?" Astorath explained to me. I nodded nervously in reply. "Y-yes sir." I stammered.

Astorath then turned around and began to walk further into the room we were in. I followed him, curious as to where we were going.

* * *

 **Location: Blood Angels Base, Unknown Sector, Jaune's PoV  
**

We arrived after some time to an even more secluded location of the Blood Angels base. I asked Astorath where we were headed a few times earlier in the walk. "You will see." was all he would tell me each time. This place looked like some kind of cavern. We walked through the caverns for some time before arriving at a door. Guarding the door were two soldiers. These soldiers were wearing armor that looked exactly like the Sanguinary Guard armor that I've seen Dad's guardsmen wear, but the armor on these soldiers was different. The entirety of the suit of armor is pitch-black. There are no symbols on the armor at all except for the standard Blood Angels icon, and their eyes. They glow a dark, ominous Crimson.

Astorath must have noticed me staring because he began to explain who they were. "These men are the Erelim. They are the dark counterpart of the Sanguinary Guard. Their sole purpose is to guard my chambers from the world. Only the Chapter Master of the Blood Angels and the various Successor Chapters are permitted to know of this location. You are an exception as you will one day take the mantle of Chapter Master."

I followed him through the door. Inside was almost like a large home. Not at all what I expected, really. He led me to a library of some kind. Looking around, I could say what had to be thousands of various books and tomes. On the desk was an absurd amount of paperwork that I assume he had been working on earlier.

Astorath turned to face me before speaking. "This is where you will be learning of the Blood Angels. Further in my chambers is where we will conduct your physical training. Let us begin with the history of the Blood Angels." Astorath explained to me. To be honest, I'm looking forward to learning about all of this. From the stories I've heard, the Blood Angels are veterans of a war older than any of our civilizations.

"To understand who we are, you must first know what we are." Astorath began. I sat across from him, focused on his words.

"We are the Blood Angels, the ninth Legion to be founded during the creation and development of the Adeptus Astartes. There are thousands of Chapters, and even more Successor Chapters that follow.

We are soldiers of the Emperor of Mankind. Our purpose is to slay the enemies of Mankind to protect them. We are engineered to be stronger, faster, smarter, and all around better than the people we protect. We face many hells as well as the monsters that dwell within. This is our purpose This is why we exist. We were sent to Remnant centuries ago. The Imperium had detected human life on this planet and detached the Cadian Regiment to clear the planet of any Xenos or Daemons that may have been on the planet at the time. After they accomplished this task, they attempted to bring Remnant into the Imperium, but the people resisted because they wished to maintain their freedom. Negotiations were made with the Inquisition and it was decided that Remnant could govern itself, but the Adeptus Mechanicus were to come and operate here, as well as the Blood Angels. This is why we are here. It is our duty to defend Remnant.

We have faced many wars during our existence. We fought in the Armageddon Wars, We tried to stop Horus during the Great Heresy, although it had cost us a grave price. Horus had slain our great Primarch, Sanguinius. Sanguinius was a child of the Emperor Himself, as were all of the Primarchs of the Adeptus Astartes. But Sanguinius was among the most powerful, and influential. He sought out for the best of Humanity, and the best for the Blood Angels. His death was tragic, and His connection to the Blood Angels was so great that when he died, it causes a Psychic Backlash. We had been cursed by the Black Rage.

The Black Rage is a dark taint upon the souls of all Blood Angels. It has taken thousands of our brothers... and will take us all in due time. The Black Rage causes those affected to have visions of Lord Sanguinius' final moments before his death. Seeing this over and over drives the soldier to insanity, turning them into nothing more than bloodthirsty killers with no restraint or remorse. If a brother falls to the Black Rage in the field, his armor is painted black by a Chaplain. The fallen brother is then disarmed of all his weapons except for his Chainsword, and he is then sent to slay as many of the Emperor's enemies as possible and die on the field a hero. This cleanses their soul of the Black Rage and grants them the peace they have earned for their great sacrifice. If a brother is to fall during times of peace, he is secluded from the others and taken to the Halls of the Damned. In here their armor is painted Black with Red crosses along various parts of the armor. They are then left in a cell within the Halls until they are needed for war.

If somehow a fallen brother does not die in the field, it is my solemn duty to grant them the Emperor's Peace by the head of my axe. It is a task that pains me greatly, but must me done." Astorath explains to me. All of this information is overwhelming to absorb and understand. 'Am I gonna fall to the Black Rage, too?' I thought worriedly.

Astorath stands up and goes to leave the Library. "Come with me, I will take you to where you will be sleeping during your training. We begin your physical training at dawn, tomorrow." Astorath says before leaving the Library. I quickly stand up to follow him.

We arrived at my new temporary room. It is small, just enough space for a bed and a dresser, as well as a small desk in the corner of the room with an accompanying chair. Astorath left the room, leaving me to my own devices. I sat down on the bed, thinking about everything I learned.

'Things were so much easier when I was back in Beacon with my frien-... Ex-friends, I guess. Considering they abandoned me when I needed them most.' I thought grimly.

I remembered the events that unfolded that day. Funnily enough, there was no shouting, no fight, nothing. When they found out, they just began to ignore me. RWBY, Ren and Nora, the entire Beacon Student Populous shunned my existence. The only person who stayed by my side was Pyrrha. But nothing good lasts forever, and when she realized people stopped talking to her because of me, she chose the masses. 'Can't believe I ever trusted her...'

It doesn't matter anymore, though. I've moved on from them. I'm no longer a huntsman, I'm a Blood Angel now. I don't need them. I sighed before falling asleep on the bed. It was a dreamless night, thankfully.

* * *

 **Timeskip: Next Day, Dawn.**

I woke up at dawn. Being a team leader got me used to that, so it wasn't much of an issue. I got out of bed and made my way downstairs. Oddly enough there was food on the table, and Astorath was nowhere to be found. Assuming the food was meant for me, I sat down and began to eat.

After finishing my meal, I stood up to wash the dish. After I finished with that, I turned to look behind me and Astorath was standing there at the entrance to the Kitchen. The sound I let out was not a girlish scream, but a threatening battle cry. Anybody who says otherwise is a liar. Astorath sighed at this, looking down for a moment and muttering something under his breath before looking back at me.

"Come with me, Young Arc. We are top begin your training." Astorath stated simply before turning around and walking down one of the many halls of his Chambers. I ran to follow him, looking around as we walked after I caught up to him. I noticed that there is no decorations of any kind. Thinking about it, I realized that the High Chaplain's Chamber is essentially just a secluded house. The thought made me chuckle.

After about five minutes of walking, we arrived at some kind of outdoor area. Looking out into the distance, I could see the vast plains down below the terrace we were on. The sight was beautiful. I stood there, looking in awe for a moment before Astorath called me again.

Astorath and I stood a few feet away from each other. I noticed he didn't have his weapon with him, which I am thankful for. He then raised his fists, getting into a fighting stance. Realizing what was happening, I did the same.

"Let us begin." was all Astorath said before jumping at me. He charged directly at me, making me throw myself to the side to avoid being hit. Standing back up quickly, I went back into my fighting stance as he turned to face me. Astorath then began to walk towards me. Keeping my eyes on him. I did not move, only raising my hands a bit more. As he got closer he struck at me with a left hook. I dodged under it like Pyrrha had taught me once before trying to punch back. I tossed my left fist toward his chest, but he deflected my fist and kicked me in my chest, sending me onto my back. Trying to get back up, Astorath walked up to be before placing his foot on my back and pushing down. I tried to push against his foot, but it wouldn't budge. I was beginning to get frustrated, putting as much energy and force into it as possible, but his foot would. not. budge! He stared down at me with a flat face, showing no emotion whatsoever as he kept his foot there. It was like he wasn't every trying! So much for being some kind of Super Soldier, I'm still useless. I gave up on trying to push against him and simply laid there. I slammed my fist into the ground in frustration. "Still useless..." I muttered under my breath, letting depression get to me.

Astorath noticed this and I assume he heard what I said because of what he told me. "Giving up is below us. Giving up is for those who lack the strength that the Emperor has bestowed upon us. This strength it what sets us apart from our enemy.

We may fall, but we will always rise by the Hand of the Emperor. It is our purpose to slay His enemies, and we will not give up until we have done so. Rise, Young Arc. Show me the might that your family carries, or I will slay all you hold dear." Astorath Threatened.

That is where I draw the line. Beat me. Belittle me. Kill me if you see fit. But do NOT bring others into this. This fight is between us and between us it shall stay!

I felt my energy coursing through my body, flowing between every single bit of muscle in me. With this new-found vigor, I pushed against his foot once more. I felt him push his foot down to counter, but I was slowly making progress. With a battlecry that would impress Dad, I was able to get his foot off of me. Astorath stumbled back slightly before quickly regaining his balance. He eyed me with what I assume what curiosity before getting back into a stance and charging at me.

I quickly got back up and dodged backwards before jumping at him, punching downwards onto his head. I was shocked when I felt my fist actually connect with his head! I had done it. I actually landed a worthwhile hit. With growing excitement, I continued trying to punch Astorath. He then did something I did not expect at all. When I went for a straight with my left arm, He grabbed it and proceeded to twist my arm and flip me over him and onto the ground.

I stared at him in shock as he held my arm to prevent me from moving, placing his foot on my chest.

"You did well. I expected this fight to end very differently. You have exceeded my expectations, and you will continue to do so, or your training will come to a harsh end. Am I understood?" Astorath demanded as he took his foot off of my chest and helped me to my feet.

"Yes, Sir." I replied with a determined nod. Looking off to the side, I noticed that our fight had somehow gone on for a few hours. We went inside and ate dinner, before speaking more about various parts of the Blood Angels. He told me a little bit about the various Successor Chapters, like the Flesh Tearers, which was apparently led by some guy named Gabriel Seth. And that he is worse tempered than Yang. Again, remembering Beacon soured my mood. I don't know why they keep coming to mind, but they do.

Astorath and I finish our meals before cleaning up and preparing to close up for the night.

I picked up my scroll, which was somehow now destroyed after my run in with the Grimm of the Emerald Forest that almost cost me my life. I turned it on and noticed that the background was a picture I took back in Beacon. It was Team RWBY and my team together. I still remember when we took it.

It was after we had passed Initiation and were given our team names. I remember being shocked when I was placed as Leader. Ruby had wanted us to take a picture together so we could have it as a memory of how we all came to be friends. Ruby and I were in the middle of the picture, Me on the left and Ruby on the right. On Ruby's right, Yang had her arm around Ruby's shoulder, holding her in a one-armed hug. Behind Yang and Ruby, Blake was standing behind them, smiling slightly. On Yang's right was Weiss, with her hand on her hip, smiling into the camera as well. Behind me was Nora over my right shoulder, trying to be in the front of the photo with Ren next to her trying to keep her still. And finally, the one that really held my attention. Standing to my left with one hand on my shoulder was Pyrrha. She was leaning toward me slightly, using the hand on my shoulder to brace herself while smiling directly into the camera. Her bright, beautiful Emerald eyes practically shining in the photo. I couldn't look away from her face on my scroll. She was the one person I thought I could rely on, and she abandoned me like the others.

A tear fell from my eyes as I remembered all the good times with them before everything happened. I want to be angry, but I know that it was my fault. I faked my transcripts, and I faced the consequences for my actions. Doesn't stop it from hurting, though. Considering how many times they trusted me with their secrets. From Blake being a faunus, to Ren and Nora's life as orphans, to Yang's insecurities about her mother leaving her and her father. They have all at one point or another trusted me with something they were ashamed of. So why is that the one time I need them, they fail me.

I slammed my hand on the desk, enraged. Astorath had walked up next to me, looking at my scroll and seeing the picture. He put a hand on my shoulder before pointing at my scroll and speaking. "I assume this picture has value to you?" He says. I sigh. "Yeah, these were my teammates and friends back at Beacon. Or at least they were before they abandoned me." I said with anger at the end. Astorath nodded in understanding before continuing to speak. "Go rest, you have earned it after today's training." I nod and head to my room to sleep for the night.

Hopefully tomorrow goes well.

* * *

 **Location: Blood Angels Base, Commanders Quarters.**

Commander Dante Arc sits at his desk, rubbing the exhaustion from his face as he continues his work. While working, Dante thinks back to his son, and the fact that he nearly died. Explaining it to his wife, Maria was difficult. It took a lot of effort to keep her from storming Beacon herself.

Dante then thought back to Lemartes. The once bright Chaplain of the Blood Angels, and his younger brother, now nothing more than a tormented soul that desires nothing more than to break the enemy. Such is the curse of the Black Rage. Dante finished his work and decided to visit the Halls of the Damned.

* * *

 **Location: Blood Angels Base, Halls of the Damned.**

Commander Dante walked through the Halls, occasionally stopping to peer into one of the cells to see how each soldier was. It broke his heart to see his soldiers, those who trusted Him and the Emperor to guide them and bring them home, reduced to nothing but enraged killers that are unable to properly think or see reason. Dante continued walking until he reached the cell he wanted to see. He opened the door to the cell and walked inside. When he closed the door to the cell and looked around, Dante was horrified by the sight in front of him.

In the back of the cell, sat Lemartes Arc, awake when he should be sleeping in Stasis. Looking directly at him. Lemartes sat up straight before looking directly into Dante's eyes.

"Why did you wake me?" He asked, fury evident in his entire being. I didn't wake him, and I know nobody else did because I would have been notified.

Dante felt his stomach twist. Something isn't right, Lemartes should not have been woken unless there was war. Lemartes stared at Dante wit growing agitation at being uselessly awoken.

Something's coming. But Dante isn't sure of what.

* * *

 **(A/N) Alright, That's chapter 2. Sorry for taking longer than intended. I had some stuff to do IRL, cutting into writing time. This chapter isn't meant to be long. The chapters will get longer as I get better at writing and find my groove. This chapter focuses on Jaune and the beginning of his training, as well as setting the scene for future developments. The next chapter will have a different focus. And I left it on a little bit of a Cliffhanger.**

 **Why was Lemartes awoken? As far as Dante knows, there is no war that required Lemartes to be fielded. Something is coming for Remnant. Can the Blood Angels defend this planet from whatever is on the way? Keep reading to find out.**

 **As always: Feel free to leave a Review. I'm always willing to answer any questions and appreciate any criticism.**


	3. A Lesson Learned

**MachineDog90: Jaune is indeed a Primaris Marine, and as for the Chaos, they will be there, but not yet.  
**

 **Axcel: The Adeptus Mechanicus does believe that organic flesh is weak, and that the replacement of biological tissue with mechanical, bionic parts as sacred.  
**

* * *

 **Location: Beacon Academy, Headmaster's Office, one week after meeting with Commander Dante.**

Ozpin sat at his desk, mulling over yesterday's conversation with Commander Dante Arc. Dante was correct in every regard. They were his students and it was up to him and the staff of Beacon Academy to discipline the student populous. They had failed in that regard. It pained Ozpin knowing that Jaune's current predicament was his fault for letting the situation escalate to the point it did. He failed Jaune Arc, and now he is paying the price for his mistakes.

Glynda had exited from the elevator with her scroll in hand. She walked up to the headmaster's desk and placed the scroll, sending the information from her reports on the students to Ozpin.

After the meeting with Commander Dante, the staff of Beacon Academy began to be more strict with the students. Headmaster Ozpin had decided that they were too wild and overconfident, and needed to be disciplined. The next two months had been harsh on the students, but they needed to learn. As it currently stood, if they were what humanity relied on to survive the Grimm then they would fail. This generation of students lacks the understanding that the strength of the individual does not matter, and that it is their unity that will save them instead.

Glynda had left the office after reporting to Ozpin, explaining the increased number of detentions and failed assignments. After Glynda was gone, Ozpin began reading through the files. Seeing all the various detentions handed out. This was not fair to the students, but they needed to learn. Ozpin had known from the start that Jaune had falsified his transcripts. But Ozpin knew what Jaune would be capable of. He may have had no training in combat, but his tactical prowess was nearly unmatched. With Jaune leaving, Ozpin was not sure if they could stand against Salem and her Grimm. His relations with the Blood Angels were severely damaged because of this incident.

* * *

 **Timeskip: 1 hour.**

As Ozpin finished reading through the reports, the elevator opened and Ozpin saw Commander Dante enter with a man he never thought he would see again. Dante had walked up to Ozpin's desk, and behind him stood Lemartes Arc, The Guardian of the Lost.

Ozpin knew that armor well, the skulls on the face and shoulders, andthe dark story it carried with it. Ozpin highly doubted that it was truly who he hoped it was. He watched Lemartes charge into a seemingly-endless horde of Grimm all those years ago. He remembered their team graduating with only three. Ozpin glared at the man before him wearing the armor of a Hero, a pretender who could never amount to the man the armor belonged to.

Lemartes stared at Ozpin through his helmet, looking up and down at the man in front of him. He never hated Ozpin, truthfully, he was one of the few people Lemartes trusted and respected. Ozpin hadn't changed much since he last saw him. Lemartes also wasn't surprised that Ozpin was now Headmaster of Beacon. The previous headmaster had personally trained Ozpin.

Ozpin's eyes turned from fury to pure shock and horror as the man removed his helmet, revealing a slightly squared face with various scars running along it. There was a medium-sized scar running from the bottom right corner of his lip down to his neck, one scar ran along his forehead. But among these various scars, the one that stood out the most was the deep scar that ran from the top-left corner of his face to his nose. It looked like whoever inflicted the scar ensured it would last. Blue eyes gazing into his, a raging storm of hatred and pain swirling within the deep, blue irises of Lemartes' eyes. Ozpin could not believe the sight in front of him. Lemartes was alive. But how? And why was it kept from him for so long?

"Miss me?" Lemartes asked simply.

"How did you survive? I saw you charge into a horde of Grimm, never to return." Ozpin pressed.

"Long story." Lemartes countered offhandedly, moving to the window of Ozpin's office to gaze upon the sight he had not seen for quite some time.

Dante stepped between the two before turning to Ozpin. "Look, enough catching up. Something's coming and I don't know what. Lemartes was awoken from his Stasis early. As far as I know there is no war so he shouldn't be active." He explained to Ozpin.

Ozpin sat back down in his seat and contemplated what this could mean. "I'm not sure. None of my contacts have reported any movement from Salem. Do you think it could be the Chaos?" Ozpin questioned.

"I'm not sure. The Chaos has never attacked Remnant before. Former Chapter Master Kadeus had never experienced a Chaos attack here. But it is a possibility. Now the question is if it is the Chaos, then which one of Chaos Gods is it?" Dante replied. Commander Dante was worried. If it was the Chaos, then Remnant was in trouble. Ozpin on the other hand was contemplating the possiblities.

While Dante and Ozpin were speaking. Lemartes stood by the window and gazed into the scenery before him. It had been quite some time since he had last seen this view. Or any view that wasn't war now that he thought about it.

Ozpin and Dante decided to drop the topic for now and Ozpin asked him a question that had been burning him. "How is Jaune?" He asked carefully. Ozpin knew that Jaune was a touchy subject as Dante was still furious.

"He has been training with Astorath, learning about the Blood Angels and training his body. Astorath has been pushing him to his limits non-stop since they started a week ago." Dante answered.

"That is good, But how is he doing mentally? He has been through quite a bit in recent times." Ozpin continued.

"As good as can be expected, Oz. He is furious, but he tries to contain it. Astorath has been trying to get Jaune to release that anger and rage so he can control it and weaponize it, but hasn't made much progress. Besides, you should not be concerned with his condition. He is no longer your responsiblity." Dante countered.

Ozpin sighed. He pretty much expected that kind of response. But he didn't expect Dante to actually tell him how Jaune was.

Lemartes had grown frustrated with the conversation and stepped in. "It doesn't matter how Jaune is doing. What happened has happened. He needs to focus on what comes next, not what already passed. He won't get anywhere until he does." Lemartes stated.

Dante, Lemartes, and Ozpin looked between each other, silently agreeing to change the subject. Ozpin went to contact Glynda to inform her that Lemartes was alive.

After his death, Glynda had mourned him for months. She believed that if she had been with him, she would have been able to keep him from charging to his death. It took nearly eight months for Ozpin and Dante to convince her that she did everything she could and that Lemartes' chose to make the sacrifice. She would want to know that Lemartes was alive and with them.

Lemartes noticed Ozpin going to call Glynda and grabbed his wrist before he could call her. "Don't." Was all he said to Ozpin, his eyes conveying the threat clearly. Ozpin nodded before moving his hand away from his Scroll before standing up to leave his office with Dante. Lemartes followed behind them, putting his helmet back on. The glowing blue of the eye-sockets glowing their eerie blue.

Ozpin suddenly got an idea before they reached the elevator, turning to Lemartes. "Lemartes, would you be willing to help me with a lesson for the students? They need to learn the importance of unity and that every huntsman matters, regardless of their physical prowess." Ozpin requested.

"Fine."

* * *

 **Location: Beacon Academy, Hills.**

Ozpin, Dante, and Lemartes arrive at the hills and wait for the other teachers as well as the students to arrive. Lemartes stared off into the distance, taking in the view he had forgotten about during his time serving the Blood Angels as Guardian of the Lost. This has been the first time in over a decade that he has seen Remnant without being in the middle of a war. He missed this and wanted to enjoy it, but the rage boiling inside kept him from truly enjoying the moment.

After some time, Glynda, Oobleck, and Port arrived at the hills as well. They greeted Ozpin and Dante before all going silent when they saw the third person. In front of them stood a man wearing the armor of one of the strongest huntsmen of their time. They also noticed that the armor was black instead of its former bright red that all Blood Angels wore.

Glynda in particular was glaring at the person who dared attempt to impersonate such a venerable warrior. She remembered Lemartes' final battle. She wasn't there to watch him charge into the horde of Grimm, but she was there when they received news that Lemartes never returned. He was pronounced dead and she wept for him, and now someone stands in an attempt to recreate that warrior. It was disgraceful.

Glynda said nothing to the man as she glared at him. The man nodded to all of them, looking at each one as if he were sizing them up. The man then turned to her, causing her to stiffen. Regardless of if he was an imposter or not, that helmet always intimidated her slightly. The man kept his gaze on her for a few moments before turning back to looking at the vast hills before them.

* * *

 **Timeskip: 30 Minutes.**

The entirety of the student populous stood at the hills of Beacon Academy. the Headmaster had called them all out here for some kind of assignment. After waiting for about twenty minutes, they saw the Headmaster, as well as all the teachers and two other armored people walk towards them.

When Ozpin and the others arrived, they called to the students, getting their attention.

"Today, you will all be participating in a training exercise. These two men beside me are Commander Dante of the Blood Angels and a friend of ours. For this assignment, you will all split up into your appropriate teams and years. First years in one group, Second years in another and so on." Ozpin said and the students began to group up as told.

"Now, one year group at a time, you will all be fighting Commander Dante and his teammate. You will go until they deem fit or we see that you cannot continue the fights, understood?" Ozpin explained the exercise to the students and they all began to talk among themselves, trying to understand what was going on.

In the first year group, Team RWBY were looking the two armored men up and down. The first man, known as Commander Dante was wearing golden armor. it had some kind of Jump Pack, and the mask he wore seemed to look like a face. He also held an axe in his hands and they could all tell it had seen combat before. The man next to him, though. His armor was black with red bits on the shoulder, chest, and other small areas of the body(See Story pic). His mask was that of a skull, with glowing blue lights in the eye sockets. The weapon he held was some kind of one-handed mace. This man also had a Jump Pack. These two seemed like tough opponents, but they could handle it. They were the best team in their years.

"First Years, you will fight first. Get ready." Ozpin stated simply.

The first year students, all sure they would win, drew their weapons and stood ready. On Team RWBY. They were laughing at the easy fight that awaited them.

Across from the students, Dante and Lemartes drew their weapons, Dante dropping into a battle stance and Lemartes only standing straighter.

"Begin on my call, 3, 2, 1, BEGIN!" Glynda Goodwitch called.

The first year students of Beacon charged the two men and they charged in return. The first team to make contact with the two men were Team CRDL. Russel Thrush and Dove Bronzewing had struck at Dante while Sky Lark and Cardin Winchester charged at Lemartes. Russel tried to stab at Dante, but the blades barely scratched his armor, Russel was forced to jump backwards as Dante struck at him with his axe before turning to hit Dove with the back of his axe across the head, knocking the poor kid onto his back unconscious from the hit.

One student was already down, and Dante charged at Russel, swinging with his axe. Russel tried to slash at Dante's exposed side, but Dante caught his arm and threw him over his shoulder, holding his axe to his throat. Russel was forced to concede and took dove with him out of the fight.

Dante sighed in disappointment, He expected more from the Beacon Students.

Meanwhile, Sky had tried to stab Lemartes with his lance, but the weapon was grabbed and ripped from his hands by Skull-faced man before being thrown to the side. Lemartes then charged at him, grabbing his face and slamming it into the ground brutally. Lemartes then lifted Sky off the ground by his head and threw him at Cardin, who was forced to dodge to the side as Sky flew past him, sliding along the floor.

Cardin charged Lemartes, mace raised high and slammed it downwards into Lemartes, smirking as he knew the man would not be able to handle his great strength. The smirk quickly turned into shock and fear as the man grabbed his mace, stopping it mid-swing and coming face-to-face with him. "Not good enough." was all Cardin heard before the mace was ripped from his hands and used to slam him back.

Lemartes inspected the mace in his hand and shrugged before charging the two students with both Cardin's mace and his Crozius in hand. Cardin and Sky stood up and charged Lemartes, intending to beat him with their fists but were quickly shut down as Lemartes swung the two weapons in repetition, Hitting them both and knocking them down again. Lemartes had shown no mercy to the two students as he pummeled them with the mace and Crozius.

After some time, Lemartes slammed Cardin's mace into Sky's back, leaving there to pin the student knowing he wouldn't get back up and walked towards Cardin. Cardin tried to crawl away as Lemartes grabbed his leg, pulling him back before kicking Cardin in the head, knocking him out.

Within the first five minutes of the fight, Dante and Lemartes knocked out an entire team with no effort. This continued as the students fought them one team at a time. A mistake which would cost them the battle.

Lemartes and Dante nodded to each other before charging the students, knocking each student of the first year out one team at a time. After knocking out about two more teams, they stopped a moment to consult each other for their next battle plan.

Dante spoke first to Lemartes. "They keep coming one team at a time. They are setting up their own failure." Lemartes nodded in acknowledgement as Dante continued.

"They are trying to fight with honor. It's admirable, but foolish. It is going to cost them this battle. They have the numbers to cause some damage to us, but their stupid need to show off their strength is making them go one-by-one to their defeat in an attempt to impress us. Remember, we are the ones deciding the quality of their performance."

Lemartes nodded again, letting Dante know that he was listening. "Found the flaw, now exploit it." was all Lemartes replied before charging the remaining teams of Beacon's first year students with a furious yell.

Dante sighed. Lemartes was getting too into this. He was always like that, focused on taking down the opponent. In combat, Lemartes was nearly unmatched due to his physical skill, as well as his burning determination to defeat the enemy at any cost. Dante had once seen Lemartes allow stabbed by a Rapier blade in Combat Class to catch his opponent off guard. He grabbed the student by her head, slamming her into the ground with the blade still in him. It wasn't until after the match ended that he pulled the blade out of himself and tossed it back to the girl. If Lemartes was your opponent, you either put him down or he will come for you.

Dante shook his head and got back into the battle, helping Lemartes cleave through the students. After about twenty minutes of fighting, only teams RWBY and NPR stood. Dante had seen them using their ranged weapon to try and catch him and Lemartes off guard while other students fought them. It was smart, but it didn't work. Lemartes turned to me in confusion. "I thought teams had 4 members. What's up with the fraction over there?" He asked, pointing at NPR. "They are Jaune's former team." Dante replied. "I wanna see what they got." Lemartes stated simply as he charged them.

Dante nodded, sighing and sending a silent prayer to the Emperor that he doesn't take it too far. With that, Dante charged Team RWBY, focusing on taking out Weiss first.

Ruby Rose was the first to reach Dante, swinging her scythe downwards at his shoulder. Dante used his jump pack to dodge to the side before using it again to charge the shocked Rose. Ruby did not expect the man in gold to be able to dodge her strike so easily. Even less did she expect him to immediately come back at her. Using her semblance to launch herself back before unloading a bullet from her Crescent Rose into him. The man took the hit and it had barely put a dent in his armor. She gasped in surprise as he launched himself at her, axe raised and ready to strike her, but before the man could get to her, Yang charged at him, punching him in the side.

The strike only knocked Dante to the side slightly, staggering him shortly. Dante then turned to face the yellow-themed girl and charged at her, taking the shotgun blasts and shooting with his Angelus Boltgun in return. Yang was forced to dodge the shots, before Dante was onto her. He swung his axe with extreme force and Yang raised her arms to block the strike with her Gauntlets. The force of the impact shook through her as she held her ground. Dante noticed her focus on his axe and used it to his advantage as he kicked her stomach, knocking her back and stunning her long enough for him to grab her by the shoulder and land a knee into her gut, then punching her, sending her back.

Yang flew across the ground from the force of the strike. 'What is this guy made of?' She thought furiously. She tried to get up but found herself struggling to. The strikes had caused more damage than she expected, but she could feel her semblance making use of it. She looked up to see the man in gold grab Weiss by the arm. Weiss had used a glyph to launch herself at the man but he dodged and caught her by them arm before throwing her at Blake. The man then proceeded to jump at them, swinging his axe and shooting the gun that was attached to his wrist.

The golden-clad man had struck Weiss again before she could try to use her glyphs, grabbing her arm and slamming her into the ground before striking her, breaking her aura and disqualifying her from the match. He then turned around as Blake slashed his back and swung his axe at her.

Blake had used her semblance to create a clone that took the strike for her. She jumped to get behind Dante once more and swung at his back. Once again he took the strike before turning to slash her again. This had gone on for some time before Blake used her clone once more, but this time Dante was ready for it. He stopped the momentum in his swing and immediately swung behind him, catching Blake across her side, causing a massive dip in her aura before Dante grabbed her by her hair and punched her once in the head, knocking her out.

Yang's anger spiked again, causing her to get up and charge the man. This guy and his partner had taken out almost the entire first year of students, as well as Weiss and Blake with almost no effort. Looking towards Team NPR, she saw that they were no better. The man in Black was brutal, taking hits and striking while they were hitting him.

Yang jumped at Dante, releasing a wild hay-maker at the back of his head, the strike landed and Dante stumbled forward, allowing Ruby to land some strikes on him. Recovering quickly, Dante slammed his axe into the ground and grabbed the shaft of Ruby's Scythe and ripped it from her hands, and grabbing her head. Dante held her before slamming his knee into her. She was a skilled fighter and needed to be taken care of quickly. Though Dante wished he could have done it with less force. They were children after all, but they needed to learn a lesson. He threw Ruby, her aura breaking as she tumbled across the ground, disqualifying her from the match. "YOU BASTARD!" The yellow girl shouted at him as she exploded in an inferno of rage and launched herself at him.

She clearly had issue controlling her emotion and Dante fully planned on using it against her. Dante grabbed his axe, ripping it from the ground and swinging it at Yang as she flew at him, not being able to stop her momentum, she could do nothing as she took the hit and flew to the side, sliding across the ground before regaining her footing and using her gauntlets to launch herself at him once more. Dante simply put his axe down and waited before swinging his arm, punching Yang's stomach as she neared him. Letting her own momentum carry her into his fist. Dante then grabbed her by the shoulder and slammed her into the ground, keeping her there as he made her concede.

With Team RWBY down, Dante turned to watch Lemartes take on his son's former teammates, ready to interfere if he went too far.

With Lemartes, he was allowing the lone male to strike him freely, seeing that his weapons had no impact on his armor. He was insignificant. His concern was the girl with the hammer. Lemartes swing his Crozius, striking Ren as his Storm Flower were hooked onto his other arm, disarming him and knocking him to the side before charging the hammer girl. Lemartes dodged her downward swing, stepping on her hammer and uppercutting her as she was vulnerable. The strike knocked her onto her back, stunning her. As he walked towards her to strike her again, Ren jumped behind him, launching a kick at Lemartes' back causing him to stumble slightly.

Ren took a moment to calculate the situation, these men had powerful armor capable of ignoring all of their attacks. But Ren knew they were from the Blood Angels army and to be honest, expected to lose against them. These men were war veterans, fighting endless hordes of Grimm and other monstrosities during their time. What chance did a bunch of students have against these two. But this man in particular was different, his strikes held no mercy and were just barely controlled. He was a furious fighter, and that was bad.

Shortly after, Ren was forced to cut off his thought as he dodged a swing from the man's mace. The man in question turning back around to grab his long-time partner by her head, slamming her into the ground and then throwing her. Pyrrha had been shooting at him, occasionally jumping in with Milo in Xiphos form to slash at him before quickly jumping away to avoid a brutal swing from that weapon of his.

Lemartes had grown tired of these kids. They were useless, having no coordination or real strategy to take him down. Deciding to end the battle quickly, Lemartes waited for the boy to run behind him before turning and punching him in the chest, instantly shattering the poor kids aura. Lemartes then turned and grabbed the orange-haired girl's hammer as she swung it down on him in a fit of anger, pulling it close enough for him to grab the girl and slam her into the ground. With two of the three down, Lemartes charged the final girl.

She was supposedly some kind of champion, yet she has done virtually nothing. He expected more. Swinging his Crozius, Pyrrha dodged swiftly, landing strikes along his back as Lemartes was turning. Lemartes decided to swing behind him, causing Pyrrha to have to jump backwards to avoid the swing. Pyrrha was not sure why, but her semblance had no effect on the man's armor or weapon. Lemartes chuckled at the girl's attempt to manipulate his armor. The Purity Seals that adorned his armor protected his equipment from corruption or manipulation.

Lemartes gained a tad bit of respect for the girl after all of his attempts at striking her failed. She clearly was skilled, but not enough to stand a chance. Lemartes waited, letting her come to him. The Black Rage tugged at his mind at every moment, telling him to give in to his rage and kill the girl. The thirst for Blood that plagued him and his fellow soldiers of the Blood Angels calling to him continuously, demanding her blood and pain.

He shook his head as he banished those thoughts and as Pyrrha arrived, Lemartes used his jump pack to take a small dash to the side before striking her with his Crozius, letting her own momentum do the work. Pyrrha had no option but to take the hit, slamming onto her back and groaning in pain. This man was unstoppable! She laid her head back on the ground, conceding to the armored men. They had taken out the entire first year of Beacon students with almost no effort.

Glynda, Oobleck, and Port had been looking on in total horror, wishing they could intervene to stop the massacre that this battle was. Ozpin stood quietly, interested in the men standing before him. Glynda turned to Ozpin and immediately began to shout. "That was too far, Ozpin. What would you have done if they would have gone too far and KILLED a student? What would you have done then, Ozpin?!" Glynda ranted. Dante and Lemartes walked up to them, all of the students of the first year that were still conscious standing up and picking up their downed teammates. They were all called by Ozpin to gather around.

"Commander Dante, Chaplain." Ozpin called them out, opting not to use Lemartes' name as he demanded. "What did you gather from combating the students?" Ozpin asked them.

Dante spoke first, giving his conclusion of the training session. "They made the foolish mistake of fighting us one team at a time, with their numbers they should have been able to take us down. This along with other mistakes I will allow the Chaplain to explain caused them to lose. I doubt that we need to fight the rest of the academy as I doubt any of them would stand a chance, falling to the same mistakes as you have seen from the first year. To conclude my evaluation; They were a disapointment." Dante explained, gauging the reactions of the students, seeing some offended, some angered, and only a small few actually considering his words.

Lemartes spoke next, his helmet modifying his voice to keep his identity secret. "They have no coordination. They definitely have the strength, speed, and skill to take us on. But they lack the coordination with one-another and themselves to properly fight an opponent such as myself and the Commander. My prime example of this is the Fraction team." Lemartes began, Team NPR getting angry at being called a Fraction.

"They definitely have everything it takes to beat us, but they had no coordination with each other, striking in order rather than in tandem, giving me opportunities to counter each of them individually and prepare for the next. They also have no commanding figure, making them as useless as a squadron of Conscripts without their Commissar." Lemartes continued, intentionally insulting them as slight revenge for what they did to his nephew.

Team NPR got increasingly angry at his statement, but they knew that he was right. It was Jaune that brought them together. Ren and Nora had been working together for years before Beacon, but Jaune had shown them how to use each other's strikes and movements to benefit the other, creating deadly combinations. Pyrrha had been used to working alone due to her time in tournaments. During her time in Sanctum, her team had simply let her do the work, carrying them to victory in combat due to her extreme talent and skill in combat. Jaune had been the first person to actually try to include the rest of the team and bring out the synergy they had with each other. She had regret abandoning Jaune like she did after she discovered that he went missing. Jaune had told her of his transcripts during the issue with Cardin and trusted her to be there for him even after knowing that, and she failed him. It was her fault he was gone, Oum knows where, possibly fighting for his life or at worse, dead.

Ren and Nora also began to think back to Jaune. Looking back on it, even though he did not have real combat experience, he was putting in the effort to learn, and was a master tactician. Jaune was able to bring out the best from them in combat. Ren began to feel regret as he remembered all the times Jaune had confided in him whenever he felt down. Whether it was being rejected by Weiss, or simply venting to him to release stress from the extra exams and other work he had due to being a leader. Jaune trusted them with a lot, and they let him down. They had all gone to Jaune at one point or another for something. They had vented to him, trusted him with secrets, asked him to help them with something ridiculous like busting a White Fang operation or doing something silly that Ruby or Nora came up with. When they needed Jaune, he was there. But where were they when Jaune needed them? They threw him out like yesterday's garbage. And now he is gone, and they are a fraction as the Chaplain had called them.

Nora was furious at the man for having the gall to make remarks about her Fearless Leader like that, but she knew they they deserved it. He needed them and they left him to fend for himself. They were cruel to him over some worthless paper. he may not have known how to fight like they did, but they COULD have taught him. But they didn't. they were selfish and abandoned during his time of need. Many people think that she is oblivious to most things, but Nora pays more attention than she lets on.

She knew that Jaune always tried his best to do things himself to avoid bothering others. The one time he goes to them and they forsook him. Even after everything he did for them. Helping Ruby with her homework, being there for Yang when she was feeling down about her mother leaving her, helping Blake find a book she lost. Jaune even once helped Weiss look for her Tiara in the Emerald Forest after she lost it during one of their training missions even after all the times she harshly rejected him.

He had also done so much for his own team. He gave Ren and Nora a friend to rely on. He gave Pyrrha an opportunity to be seen as an equal and to have everything she was denied as the "Invincible Girl". Jaune gave them a family, and they gave Jaune sorrow in return as they turned their backs on him. It wasn't fair, but there was nothing they could do about it.

NPR wasn't sure how Team RWBY felt, but they knew that what they did was a mistake, and they had no way of fixing it now that Jaune is gone.

* * *

Lemartes and Dante finished their evaluations of the students, and after about an hour of this the students were allowed to return to the Academy and go on with their day. Only Ozpin, the Teachers of Beacon, Dante, and Lemartes remained.

"I know why you did this Ozpin, but they won't learn. All this accomplished was killing their morale by making them fight us." Dante began.

"They are smarter than you think, Dante. They will learn, they just need the push. And I believe our Chaplain here did just that." Ozpin explained, gathering the curiosity of those around him.

"Bart, Peter, What do you have to say about this?" Ozpin asked them. Oobleck and Port considered their answer for a moment before Peter spoke.

"I believe that it was a good thing allowing the students to experience a loss like this. They saw that they are not nearly as powerful as they see themselves, and that they still have much to learn. With the Chaplain's evaluation, I hope they think over the importance of a single person. Team NPR(Napier) has had their performance drop since Jaune's departure. Hopefully they now come to their senses and realize that every person matters, regardless of their credentials or skill when the Grimm, White Fang, and other enemies are at our doorstep." Peter explained, surprisingly enough he had no bravado in his tone. Port was entirely serious about this subject as he personally liked Jaune. Jaune was one of the few students who put an effort in listening to the Teachers and learning as much as possible, regardless of how seemingly pointless the information was.

"I must agree with Peter. It was good for them to experience this. They must learn the importance of unity. If not, then history will repeat itself. And I am sure we all know what happens without unity." Oobleck added. They all looked down, expect for Lemartes. Unknown to the Chaplain though, they were all thinking of him. It struck them all deeply when Lemartes didn't return after the battle. Oobleck remembered that day like it was yesterday.

* * *

 **Flashback: Battle of Lion's Head, 1 week before Graduation.**

 _Oobleck had returned from defending the West Gate from the Grimm with his team. They held off a seemingly infinite horde of Grimm that struck from all sides at Lion's Head. The battle had gone on for days with huntsmen swapping with others after long shifts to get some rest before swapping with the next. Oobleck had worked with Lemartes before. He believed that Lemartes was skilled, but reckless. Lemartes would charge into any fight regardless of the enemies forces. But Bartholomew had respect for him as He had the power and skill to match his recklessness and always returned from the fight, so it was understandable when Oobleck and his team were beyond shocked when they saw Ozpin, Glynda, and Dante, but not Lemartes._

 _They had assumed that Lemartes was just elsewhere working with others, but as they got closer they heard Dante barking orders at the hunstmen and soldiers that defended Lion's Head. Ozpin was nervous which for as long as Oobleck knew the man, had never seen him nervous. Ozpin had always been sure of everything at all moments, so seeing him like this was unnerving. Glynda looked beyond terrified. She was listening to every conversation, trying to see if anyone found Lemartes. It turns out that Lemartes charged into the Grimm Horde on the North, but never returned. Dante had sent multiple teams of scouts to search for his brother, but after ten hours, they all returned with nothing. Dante had taken charge of the defense early on. The man was chosen to be leader of his team for a reason, and it showed when he commanded the Hunstmen and Cadians that took part in the battle with expertise. The losses were plentiful, but far less than there would have been if Dante did not lead them.  
_

 _After two more days, the searches were called off, and Lemartes was pronounced KIA. Dante was beyond furious, Ozpin was regretful that they were not able to help him, and Glynda wept over the loss of a stalwart comrade. Lion's Head was supposed to be a simply patrol mission before their graduation. Instead, it was a war that took many lives in its wake. Graduation was held with heavy hearts as Ozpin's team took the stage without their final member. Shortly after graduation, Ozpin became Headmaster of Beacon with Glynda at his side, Dante became Chapter Master of the Blood Angels, and Peter and I joined Ozpin as teachers. Roman Torchwick had abandoned us after graduation. He saw the lives that were lost at Lion's Head, and he decided that being a Hunstman wasn't for him. Oobleck always wondered where he went after graduation._

 _This was what being a Hunstman entailed. Pain, Sorrow, and Loss. But it was necessary to protect humanity, so they made the sacrifice._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

"If we don't learn from History, it is bound to repeat itself." Oobleck stated solemnly as they all looked among each other. After some more discussion, Ozpin, Glynda, Oobleck, Port, and Dante returned to Beacon, while Lemartes returned to the Blood Angels Base.

At Beacon, the Beacon Staff and Dante talked for some time, getting reacquainted with Dante as it had been quite some time since he visited Beacon. _ **  
**_

They all thought to Lemartes after a while, and then Jaune came to their minds. They all prayed that Jaune would come out okay.

* * *

 **Location: Halls of the Damned, Lemartes' Cell.**

Lemartes sat in his cell, contemplating recent events. He had not seen Glynda in years. She was as beautiful as ever. Lemartes loved her, sadly the feelings weren't shared. At least as he knew. Glynda had been brutal in rejecting him during their time at Beacon. He knew what abandonment could do to a person. Lemartes prayed that Jaune didn't make the same mistakes as he did.

 **(A/N) And that's a wrap. Sorry that this chapter was a bit late, I had my brother's birthday recently and it cut into writing time. This chapter doesn't include Jaune because it's meant to focus on Beacon. The idea behind having Dante and Lemartes fight the students was to teach them that it did not matter how skilled you were, and that it was unity that would bring them victory against the darkness.**

 **For those concerned about how easily Dante and Lemartes beat the students. Keep in mind that these two have fought in many wars and have been through hell almost literally. To them a bunch of students are not a challenge whatsoever.**

 **Another point is the quick regret from NPR. They all were good friends with Jaune before his transcripts were revealed and they didn't hate him, but felt betrayed that he lied to them. Ren is a sensible person, leading him to decide to look past transcripts and think of how Jaune actually performed. To Ren, they did not need another skilled combatant. They needed somebody to lead them and bring the best out of them and Jaune did just that. With this in mind, Ren would feel regret for overreacting.**

 **Nora always liked Jaune, seeing him as her "Fearless Leader". I also think Nora is smarter than she lets on in the show, so she would be one to think of Jaune's selflessness and how they repayed him.**

 **As for Pyrrha, her decision of abandoning him was impulsive, as she was forced to choose between Jaune and all of her other friends. With her romantic interest in Jaune, she obviously felt regret after thinking about what she had done. This isn't to say that they will instantly be good again when they meet. Jaune is still angry with them. And it is unknown how Team RWBY feels. This is only meant to be a setup for later.  
**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story and as always, feel free to leave a review or ask any question about the story.  
**


	4. Redux

**So I've been thinking about this story a bit. I want to keep the same idea of the story, but I want to make some changes to how I went about certain things.**

 **I want the development between Jaune and RWBY/JNPR to grow over a longer period of time, rather than them quickly regretting their choice to abandon him. I also want to restart the story with clear points about certain things.**

 **First of all, Jaune's Father is Commander Dante. For this Story, Dante was born on Remnant, and attended Beacon after becoming an Astartes as ordered by Chapter Master Kadeus who had seen potential in Dante and Lemartes Arc.**

 **Second, Lemartes is Still a Chaplain and Guardian of the Lost, leading the Death Company in this story. However, his backstory is altered so that he is the brother of Dante Arc. Lemartes was strictly raised by their father to be a Chaplain as soon as he was 6 years old, causing him to be apathetic. His combat prowess surpasses Dante and Lemartes even trained Dante at times and he never cared about love or anything of the sort until his brother convinced him to try during Beacon, in which he fell in love with Glynda Goodwitch, who was a member of Dante and Lemartes' team along with Ozpin. Her harsh rejection caused him to abandon the idea and focus on his training, causing him to become cruel and unforgiving, eventually leading to his fall to the Black Rage.**

 **I want to make a separate story about Dante and Lemartes' time during Beacon if anyone is interested.**

 **But back to the main point. I want more development to Jaune this time around. And one issue I noticed was no one was really sure if Jaune was Primaris or not. So for the rewrite, DM me if you want him to be Primaris or not and I'll tally up the votes so that I can make it clear it Jaune is to be a Primaris Marine or not.**

 **Thanks for understanding and I hope you look forward to the Rewrite. I'm not gonna take this story down but instead replace every chapter with the revised works.**


	5. New Ideas

**So with the announcement of the Adeptus Custodes Codex, I got interested and begin researching deeply into their lore. During this I became interested in a similar story to Jaune Arc: Blood Angel but with Jaune and his father/uncle as Custodes instead.**

 **Would you all be interested in that? I have three ways I can go about this.**

 **1: Replace Blood Angel with Custodes.**

 **2: Continue Blood Angels and not do Custodes.**

 **3: I can try to do both.**

 **Let me know what you would be interested in.**

 **As for the rewrite of this story, you voted and Jaune will be a Primaris Marine.**

 **I will also be doing the Dante/Lemartes Arc Beacon Days story as well as that seemed to be wanted.**

 **I think a Custodes story would be pretty cool and would probably be more fitting for Jaune as a character than Blood Angels, But I still like the idea of what I currently have.**

 **As always, please leave a review or PM if you have any questions. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
